conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ice VII (FGC)
And the world's doom is one step closer. The most dangerous substance on Earth, Ice-9. Woogers - talk ( ) 05:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hold on. This was technology devised during the war, which is against the waiver. You are permitted to have it, but you may not use offensively or defensively it until after the war. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 06:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Its not that Ice nine can't or shouldn't exist, really, its that it shouldn't be used in the war, as its against war subset rules. Also, is its existance public knowledge? For if it is, I have a construction project to commit to. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) If you check the main FGC page you will see something called project icarus. That was until the government decided, once it saw OIS actions taken against thIe USSR, to unveil Ice VII as a superweapon intended for the use in the event of world war, with the intention of using it in a decisive attack to end a large scale war quickly before it became a major problem for the FGC. It was discovered in the '70s, long before the war, and its weaponization and deployment was perfected over the years, learning how best to position heaters so as to control the ice's spread. Project icarus, which Ive had written on the FGC page since the beginning, IS the ice VII project. I needed a WMD that would be 1: non-lethal; 2:nation-crippling; and 3: controlable. I had recently read cat's cradle for school, and i realized that with some small modifications to vonnegut's concept, Ice VII was the weapon i needed. It could cripple a nation's naval capabilities by getting rid of any bodies of water on which to deploy ships. This also prevents the deployment of troops by naval vessel to other points on the globe. I was considering grey goo-based weaponry, but i just hate nanites. too boring :) hope this helps. Gatemonger 15:30, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Lol I don't think nanites are boring :|, there are plenty of creative ways to end someone using nanites. But anyway, this is beside the point. Ice VII was introduced during the war, so its use during the war was invalid. If anyone were allowed to use that loophole, I would say that hyperthermobaric weapons, tested in secret over the East Sea in the 1970s, but released today to the armed services for general use, but that would still be illegal as it was introduced during the war, with a backstory predating the war. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I just came up with another way to do the same thing without ice VII, albeit in a less effective fashion. It doesnt have the benefit of nonlethality, but should work :) I will, however, bring ice VII back into the equation if someone decides not to abide by his own war rules, however. Gatemonger 17:00, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Do not worry, I will enforce war rules impartially. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :On that note, actually, you could introduce Ice VII, if you have the approval of all participating players. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the concepts of this make any sense with physics. Something as basic as a type of ice couldn't have this property. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't have to make sense. Its not against the rules. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Its extreme capabilities are against the rules: ie: "planet destroying weapons". Your claim that a simple drop of Ice VII can freeze over the entire planet makes the technology against the rules. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:51, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Lol, it's not "my claim", its a property of the substance. Woogers - talk ( ) 04:51, September 30, 2010 (UTC)